The Scroll of Jikan
by Rookie14
Summary: Boruto may have been the son of Naruto Uzumaki, and lived with him his entire life but does he really know his father? Boruto stumbles upon a family heirloom that will educate him on the man known as Naruto Uzumaki. Pre-Boruto Chunnin Exams/During his training with Sasuke. BORUTO


"Boruto." called out Hinata as she finished a bento and placed it onto the counter. Hinata was dressed in a light purple colored jacket with a pair of blue pants. She had an apron on and wore her hair in a bun. Hinata then called out again, "Boruto! Hurry up, you're gonna be late to train with Sasuke!"

At the meantime, Boruto was rummaging through Naruto's office trying to look for some jutsu he may be hiding. Boruto had spiky, blond hair, blue eyes and two whisker marking on each of his cheeks. Boruto was dressed in a jacket with red stripes. The jacket remained unzipped and revealed a white t-shirt underneath. A bolt was tied on a string around his neck. Boruto gave a sigh in defeat, and put his hand onto the desk to stand up. That's when he noticed a small compartment underneath the desk. Boruto grinned, and quickly opened it. Inside the container was an old, but fancy black scroll. The scroll had gold trimmings, and on the black scroll was a depiction of a golden eye.

"BORUTO!"

Boruto placed the scroll underneath his jacket and quickly stood up. Not wanting to upset his mother any more he raced down the hall and slid down the stair's railings into the first floor. Hinata looked upset, and she handed him a backpack. Hinata then looked down at Boruto, and she warned him, "Alright, Boruto. Now I don't want you to hear you causing Sasuke any problems. Take this seriously, the chunin exams is a very big event."

Boruto nodded as he was unnerved by his mother's unusual stern voice. Hinata then gave Boruto a smile, and bent down to give him a peck on his forehead, and she then beamed, "Good Luck."

"Don't worry mom, with Uncle Sasuke's help. I'll probably end up winning the whole thing!" boasted Boruto, and he then bolted towards the door, and shouted out, "See ya later!"

Hinata let out some air out of her nose as she shook her head at Boruto's cocky attitude. Hinata then looked back at the kitchen table, and noticed that the other occupant of the house had yet to wake up. Hinata then called out, "Himawari! GET UP!"

**LINE**

"Let's go get some dinner." stated Sasuke as he and Boruto walked down the streets of Konoha. Boruto just gave a small nod, as Sasuke led the way. Boruto was in deep thought as he played Sasuke's words in his head, "_You don't need to understand who Naruto is now, you need to know the Naruto who made it all the way here." _

"_What does that mean?" _thought Boruto as he eyed the back of Sasuke. That had been the response he had gotten when he asked about his father's weakness. Boruto put his hands behind his head, and wondered about his father's past. He knew the main details….he was born in Konoha, he became a shinobi and later fought in a big war against some terrorist group. He was the 7th Hokage, and many believed he was the strongest shinobi to ever live. Boruto had never seen his father's full capabilities, but he had to assume he was strong since he was the Hokage.

"_Actually, I really don't know that much about my father's past."_ realized Boruto as he tried to think of something else that the general public did not. Sasuke suddenly stopped, and Boruto nearly ran into his back. Boruto looked up, and was surprised to see that they were in front of Ichiraku Ramen. Sasuke looked back, and he asked, "Is this fine?"

"Uh…."responded Boruto as he rose an eyebrow at the place. This was the place his father had brought him before. Boruto would never say that ramen was his favorite meal, but he had to admit it was pretty good at Ichiraku's. He nodded, "Sure."

"Hn."

Boruto and Sasuke entered the restaurant, and Boruto was shocked to see so many people he knew here. Sasuke groaned as he came to the same predicament. Near the back of the room, three tables were put together and a large group was seated. One of the people shouted out, "Papa! Over here!"

Boruto and Sasuke moved over to the table, and that's when they were met with several faces. Seated at the table was Choji and his daughter Chocho. Besides Chocho was seated Sarada sitting next to her mother Sakura. Sitting next to Sakura was Ino with her son Inojin sitting between them. On the other side of the table sat Temari with her son Shikadai next to her. Kiba and Shino were also at the table. The last one sitting at the table was Mitsuki who sat near Shikadai.

Sasuke looked at the direction of Sakura. Sakura gave Sasuke a smile, and Sasuke returned it. That's when Ino beamed, "Ahh, Sasuke! Surprise seeing you here! Come sit down."

Sasuke did just that and sat on the side opposite of Sakura. Boruto sat next to him and Mitsuki. Boruto then looked at Mitsuki, and asked, "Why is everyone here?"

"I don't know, I just stopped to get some food and everyone was already here." replied Mitsuki. Boruto frowned as he didn't really feel like socializing. Looking around the table he met the eyes of Inojin and Shikadai, and gave them a small hello. His eyes then caught Sarada's and they both gave each other a stink eye. Sasuke then spoke, "I never imagined running into all of you here. Is this some type of reunion."

"As if," answered Choji as he finished a bowl of ramen, "We are missing way too many people to make this an actual reunion."

"Maybe if Hinata, Naruto and Shikamaru were here it would be more of actual reunion." commented Kiba as he poked his ramen. Shino agreed, "Yes, it would be indeed. All of us from our academy days."

"Oh, how things have changed." reminisced Sakura out loud as she gave a giggle, "I mean looking back we're all lucky to even be alive.

Temari crossed her arms, and she baited, "Yeah, especially considering how pathetic you all were during the chunin exams."

"Oh please, Temari. You got your ass handed to you by Shikamaru." seethed Ino as Temari gave a slight blush. The younger generation at the table remained quiet as the older one talked. Temari then shot back, "At least I made it to the third round, blondie."

"Mom~." groaned Shikadai as he was embarrassed by his mother's childish banter. Temari quickly growled at Shikadai, and she ordered, "Now, Shikadai, listen to me. If you do anything during this chunin exam, I want you to kick Inojin's ass. GOT IT?"

"What!" screamed Ino as she looked bewildered at what Temari had said. Ino then looked at her son, and she demanded, "Now, Inojin, listen to me. You will be kicking Shikadai's ass. GOT IT?"

Shikadai and Inojin looked at each other, and for a rare moment they had the same thought, "_Troublesome."_

"Now….Now….calm down you two." said Sakura as she tried to defuse the situation. Ino then looked at Sakura and shot, "Oh shut up, your in the same boat as me billboard brow."

Sadara felt a chill go down her spine as her mother stood up, and shouted out, "OH YEAH! I BET MY SARADA WILL WIN THE ENTIRE THING!"

As the trio of women argued everyone else at the table looked on with amusement. That of course with the exception of the three children of the women. Boruto then reached down underneath his jacket and held onto the scroll he'd stolen earlier. Boruto then thought, "_I wonder how my Dad's chunin exams went….I want to know…..Who is Naruto Uzumaki?" _

Sasuke's eyes darted towards Boruto as he sensed an abnormal amount of chakra coming from underneath his jacket. Boruto caught Sasuke's eye and he asked him, "What is it?"

Before Sasuke could even answer, Boruto smelled the flesh burning from his hand. Boruto quickly let go of the scroll, and let it roll onto the ground. Boruto cried out, "Shit!" The scroll continued to roll on the ground until it's content's were slowly unraveled. Boruto poked his swollen red palm to inspect the damage. Sasuke's eyes stared at the unraveled scroll on the ground alarmed, while the people at the rest of the table looked over at Boruto with concern.

"Boruto, what's the matter?" asked Sarada as she looked concerned for her teammate. Boruto pointed at his hand, and was about to answer, when a white light suddenly emitted from the scroll. Sasuke quickly shouted out, "EVERYONE, MO-". Sasuke didn't get a chance to move as they were all engulfed by the white light.

**LINE  
**

"Boruto….Boruto….Wake up!"

Boruto's eyes fluttered open as the sound of Mitsuki's voice woke him from his slumber. Boruto looked up from where he was laying, and met Mitsuki's eyes. Boruto then asked, "Wh-where are we?"

"I-I don't know." replied Mitsuki as he looked around the white space they were in. Boruto was quickly alarmed as he looked around in the area they were in. It was nothing but white for as far as you could see. As he looked around the room he was surprised to only see Mitsuki, Sarada, Chocho, Shikadai, Inojin. They were all lying on the ground, and had slowly woken then asked, "Where is Sasuke-sensei?"

Then on cue Sasuke appeared out of thin air with Sakura, Temari, Ino, and Choji. They all looked concerned as Sasuke revealed, "It seems we are trapped in this world."

"This world?" asked Shikadai as he slowly stood up. Sasuke nodded, and it was Temari who explained, "We've been in here for almost an hour."

Sarada looked confused as she looked at her father, "How did we get here?"

"I was hoping Boruto would know." replied Sasuke as he looked over at Boruto. Boruto eyes widen as he pointed at himself. It was Chocho who seethed, "BORUTO WHAT DID YOU DO! I WAS ALMOST TO MY 10TH BOWL OF RAMEN!"

"I-I DON'T KNOW!" stammered Boruto as he didn't appreciate being screamed at. He then looked at Sasuke, and crossed his arms, "I don't know….I have no idea."

"If only you could use your rinnegan….but you can't use that technique for another week." muttered Sakura under her breath as she leaned onto Sasuke. Sasuke gave a sigh, and begun to wonder if there was some underlying plan behind this. However, he was certain that whatever had happened. Came from whatever scroll Boruto was carrying. He then asked, "Boruto, that scroll you dropped. Where did you get it?"

Boruto cringed as he remembered that he'd dropped it before they ended up here. That's when Boruto begun to sweat a little bit, and he replied, "UH….I may have taken it from my father's office."

"Boruto!" scolded Sarada as she couldn't believe her teammate, "YOU STOLE A SCROLL FROM THE SEVENTH?"

"Father like son." said Ino as she pinched her nose. Choji looked over at Sasuke, and asked, "Could this be some high-level sealing scroll that Naruto may have created? To maybe store a tailed beast?"

"_Tailed Beast?" _repeated Shikadai in his mind as he eyed Choji carefully. Shikadai wasn't the only one to hear the term as Boruto and Mitsuki both perked up. Sasuke shook his head, "No, even with Naruto's abilities I doubt he could create a scroll this small to store a Bijuu. This is not Naruto's handywork."

"How's it going~?"

Sasuke was the first to respond as he quickly pulled out his sword, and turned around. A man with brown eyes, and light shaggy brown hair stood behind the group. The man was dressed in a white turtleneck long-sleeved shirt with matching white pants and sandals. A golden chain hung around his neck, and a golden eye hung on it. Embedded in the eye was a bright orange colored stone. Sasuke growled, "Who are you?"

"I am Kei Shimakage, I doubt you've heard me. After all it's been about…..over a 100 years that I have been dead." answered the brown haired man as he gave them all a smile. Sasuke did not like his answer, as he sprung forward with the intention of capturing the man. However, the moment he was inches away from the man he disappeared into thin air. The man appeared behind Boruto, which caused Boruto to fall backwards. Kei asked Boruto, "Are you really a Hyuga?" 

"Wh-what?" stuttered Boruto as he was unprepared for the question. Sakura was the next one to act as she appeared behind Kei, and slammed her fist down onto Kei. At the same moment, Temari had grabbed Boruto and quickly moved him from harm's way. Sakura's fist went right through Kei, and unleashed it's power into the ground. An thundering echo filled the room, but to Sakura' surprise the ground did not break. Everyone in the room quickly gathered, as the adults surrounded the next generation of Konoha Shinobi.

Kei reappeared in front of the group, and gave a small yawn. Sasuke stood in front of the group, and he asked, "What are your intentions?"

"Well, I'm here to fulfil the debt that I owe the Hyuga clan." replied Ken as he looked over at Boruto. He then pointed at the child, "The child here is indeed blood of the Hyuga even though he does not fully possess the byakugan."

Boruto was slightly irritated at his comment, and he replied, "My grandfather is the head of the Hyuga clan."

"Oh...that means your very closely related. Heck you have the blood of both Hagoromo and Hamura. Now that is something rare indeed." revealed Kei as he gave Boruto an approved look. Sasuke flinched at the mention of the two brothers, and gave a more ferocious look at the man. He pondered, "_Who the hell is this?"_

"What do you want with him?" asked Ino.

Kei gave a smile, and he answered, "Did you not hear me? To repay my debt to the Hyuga clan."

"What does that mean?" demanded Sasuke as he was growing impatient with the man. Kei eyed Sasuke for a moment before he gave a slight grin. He then responds, "Well, I guess it's only logical to explain."

Kei snapped his fingers, and the room quickly changed into that of a large wooden room. Chairs appeared behind every single person in the room including Kei. Kei tood a seat onto his chair, and he said, "Get comfy, we are going to be here a long time."

No one in the room sat down with Kei as they were all weary of the man. Kei shrug his shoulders, and began his tale, "To make my story short, I used to be a ninja during the Warring States Period….you know before the Hidden Villages were established. I become quite an infamous ninja they named me Kei of the Jikan."

"Jikan? Is that suppose to be some kekkei-genkai?" quired Temari as she looked around the room, and added, "Is this the use of your kekkei-genkai right now?"

"Not exactly, but close, "answered Kei. He continued, "Anywho, I may have stumbled across a man known as Madara Uchiha, I'm sure you've all heard of him." There were several nods in the room. "Now there was someone that not even my Jikan could help me defeat. No matter how much I knew about the man, I could never defeat him. Unfortunately for me, Madara took a liking after my jutsu and tried to steal it from me. However, I was saved at the last moment by a man named as Haotaki Hyuga."

"Haotaki Hyuga?" questioned Boruto as he had never heard the name. Kei continued, "Yes, Haotaki Hyuga at the time he was the heir of the Hyuga clan." Kei gave a smile as he reminisced about his old friend. "I was very fortunate to have ran into Haotaki. Despite his clan's strict rules he was a kind hearted soul. He took pity on me, and used his clan power to protect from the Uchiha."

Sasuke and Sakura exchanged glances as they were skeptical of the story. Kei looked at the older members in the room, and saw the same hesitation in Ino, Choji, and Temari. Kei added, "The Madara I'm talking about is the one that has yet to achieve the Eternal Mangekyō, so that's why he was forced to stop his pursuit when faced against the Hyuga clan." Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he was not happy about being so easy to read. Sarada put a finger up to lips, and she repeated, "Eternal Mangekyō?

Sasuke was about to shrug it off, when Kei reached down to his golden chain eye. The orange stone grew tremendously, and then he started to speak, "The Eternal Mangekyō sharingan, one could be said the embodiment of a perfect Uchiha. After all, while the regular Mangekyō is extraordinarily powerful and must be achieved under such gruesome circumstances. The Eternal Mangekyō is even more powerful, but the sacrifice is even larger. The only two people to ever achieve it are Madara and Sasuke Uchiha." Kei gave a smirk as he saw Sasuke grit his teeth in anger, and he pressed on, "It sure says a lot about your character to be put under the same category as Madara. To think you would stea-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" shouted Sasuke as he took a step forward with his sharingan and rinnegan both exposed. Sarada was frightened as she'd never even heard her father shout with such anger. It was Sakura who grabbed onto Sasuke, and whispered, "Calm down, Sasuke."

"He's just trying to rile you up." added Ino as she watched the guy in front of her carefully. Boruto, Mitsuki, Inojin, Sarada, Chocho, and Shikdai all stood behind their parents frozen. Having no idea what to do.

"You never did tell us what your Jikan was exactly." quipped Temari as she eyed the man, but then she huffed, "But I'm starting to get an idea."

Kei started clapping and he then gave a cheer, "Finally, someone who's able to understand my power with me having to explain it. Bravo." Kei grabbed onto his eye chain one more time, and then he added, "Ahh...as expected Temari Nara. I suppose you're almost in the same league as your husband…..almost."

Shikadai narrowed his eyes at the man's remark and could see a small tick mark appear on his mother's face. Shikadai sighed, "_Any second now she might just explode…." _

"What do you want!" shouted Boruto as he'd have enough. Everyone turned to look at him, and Boruto took a step forward. He demanded, "Just what exactly do you want! Just let us be!" 

"HAHA!" laughed Kei as he grabbed onto his stomach and fell forward. "I'M NOT KIDDING!" growled Boruto as he did not appreciate the man laughing at him. Kei quickly wiped away his tears, and then he barked, "It's not what I want, but what you want!"

"Huh?" said Boruto with a puzzled face. "Let me explain." offered Kei. Kei cleared his throat, and he pointed at his golden eye chain, "This here is my Jikan."

"The Jikan allows me to peer into the past of anyone it comes into contact. It will allow me to know everything about the person, even their deepest secrets." explained Kei. Kei then pointed at Boruto, and further elaborated, "Long ago, when the Hyuga saved my ass, I made a pact with Hao. For saving my life I would quit the life of a criminal, and live a peaceful one in a foreign nation. However, I still felt indebted to them so I made them this scroll. I would give them the opportunity to peer to anyone's soul one time. It was the least I could do for the Hyuga."

Kei then blew some air through his nose, and then scoffed, "But that goody good Hao, decided to never use the scroll. " Kei looked quite offended at the procomlation. "Hao was a man of honor, and he thought it would be hypocritical to use the scroll. As he'd forced me to quit using my jutsu and destroy it. So, he kept it as a priceless family heirloom."

Boruto felt a shiver go down his back as the thought of a very angry mom, and an even more pissed off Hanabi. Kei gave a hearty laugh, and then teased Boruto, "It seems that your mother will not be pleased that you broke such a sacred tradition. After all, this scroll was given to your father as a wedding gift. So, that his resurrected clan could pass down their own heirloom."

"Jeez, Boruto you really had to fuck it up." cursed Inojin. Ino quickly shot a glare at her son for cursing, but Inojin ignored it. Boruto looked dejected as he got the same treatment from the rest of his former classmates. Sasuke ignored Boruto's predicament and instead demanded, "Let us go. We have no intention to be here, and it was just an accident that we came here. Right, Boruto?"

"Uh...yes, Sasuke-sensei!" agreed Boruto quickly. However, Kei shook his head, and glanced over at Boruto. He then revealed, "Do you know how long I've waited to repay my debt to Hyuga? The time has come, and I find it fitting that it shall be the generation of shinobi that do not know war to experience what it means to be a true shinobi."

Chocho stammered, "A true shinobi? But we learned that in the academy!" Chouji felt a bit of embarrassment at his daughter's response, as she did not understand the underlying message. Kei gave a booming laugh, and ridiculed the girl, "A textbook will never go into detail of what it means to be a true shinobi! Now everyone take a seat! It's time for Kei to take over the show!"

Then to everyone's surprise a force forced them to be seated. A giant white screen appeared behind Kei. Kei then beamed, "Now, Boruto you asked the question, Who is Naruto Uzumaki?" Sasuke felt his eyes widen in surprise and quickly glanced over to Boruto. Boruto looked at Sasuke helplessly, as he'd never really intended for this to happen. Kei continued, "Boruto, you see Naruto Uzumaki as a good for nothing dad who works all day and is better off dead. After all that bastard missed his own daughter's tenth birthday. What an asshole."

"Hey!" screamed Sakura. Everyone was a bit surprised it was her who lashed out, "Don't talk about Naruto like that!" Smoke came out of Sakura's ears as her fists tightened dangerously. This time it was Sasuke who put his hand on her shoulder. Sasuke then added, "After all you don't know Naruto."

"But I do!" chimed Kei as he pointed at his Jikan, "I do apologize, Sakura. I did not mean that I was just vocalizing Boruto's thought." Kei then gave Sakura an apologetic bow, and quickly continued, "I'm here to show Boruto the truth, and also get a crack of educating the future generation on what it means….to be a true shinobi."

Boruto could feel himself sink into his seat as he suddenly felt overwhelmed with emotions. He angrily thought, "_What do all these people know? They don't live with him like I do."_

"LET THE SHOW BEGIN!"

Everyone in the room quickly cracked their head toward the screen.

**A woman with red hair sat at table. She had fair skin and bright violet eyes. The woman was dressed in some green dress, but everything underneath her chest was concealed by the table. The woman was playing with a red scarf in her hand. She gushed over it as he fingers traced the soft material. She spoke very softly, "I hope you love it."  
**

"Who is that?" asked Ino as she pointed at the screen. Temari and Choji looked over at Sakura and Sasuke for an answer, however, they both just shrug their shoulders. It was Sarada who found the courage to ask, "Kei? Who is that?"

"Just watch, Sarada darling. No spoilers." answered the man as he gave her a toothy grin. Sarada cringed as she started to realize the man was rather childish.

"**Kushina!" barked a voice from another room. The red headed woman turned around, and faced the only door in the room. A woman with long brown hair walked into the room. She kept her hair in a high ponytail. She wore a purple kimono dress along with a white haori and sandals. Kushina gave a bright smile, and she asked, "It's finally time, Biwako?" **

"**Yes, it is. No let's hurry along." answered Biwako. Kushina stood up from the table and revealed her large stomach. Kushina rubbed it and cackled, "Soon, I'll be meeting you my baby boy." **

**The scene turned black and changed to one of Biwako and Kushina walking down the street. **

"What happened?" asked Boruto at the unexpected scene change. Kei shushed Boruto, "It's just a scene change. Keep watching!"

**For a few seconds the screen in front of them showed Biwako and Kushina just walking down the street. That's when suddenly a woman with dark black hair crossed the two. The woman wore dark blue dress with a brown sweater over it. In her hands she carried a baby wrapped in a blanket. **

Sasuke eyes softened at the woman's sight, and he could feel his grip tighten on the chair. Sakura quickly reached over to her husband's hand and squeezed his hand softly.

**The woman with dark hair bowed respectfully as Biwako walked by. When Kushina followed, the woman gave Kushina a smile. Kushina quickly took notice of the baby, and gushed, "What cute little thing….a girl?" **

**The woman gave a chuckle and she shook her head, "No, it's a boy." **

"**Ahhh. He's so adorable." chirped Kushina as she poked the boy's cheek. Then she asked him, "What's your name?" **

"**Sasuke Uchiha. We named him after the Sandaime's father." answered the woman. **

"HHHUHH?" shrieked Sarada as she pointed at the screen. She looked over at Sasuke, and asked, "Papa, is that you?"

"I suppose it is." answered Sasuke as he obviously had no recollection of the moment. Sakura then added, "Your mother was very beautiful Sasuke."

"**Your due soon aren't you, Kushina?" asked Sasuke's mother. Kushina gave a nod, and unconsciously reached towards her stomach. The woman then offered, "You should think of a name before hand. It makes it so much easier." **

"**I already have!" claimed Kushina as she gave a large smile. Kushina then reached down to pat Sasuke's head, and she revealed, "His name will be Naruto. He'll be the same age as you Sasuke, so try to get along, okay?" **

"That's Naruto's mom?" asked Ino as she sat baffled. The same could be said for Sasuke and Sakura who both stared at the screen intently. Sasuke's eyes shook as he couldn't believe how far back his past was intertwined with Naruto. Boruto felt his jaw drop as he stared at the woman.

"That's my grandmother?" asked Boruto as he could not believe his eyes. He'd only ever had his Grandfather Hiashi, so the thought of other grandparents were foreign to him. Kei gave a crackling laugh as the screen turned black. Kei then explained, "That was only a little preview for now. But I must explain to you why you are watching this."

"In order to understand who Naruto Uzumaki is you must know 9 things." instructed Kei as he put up nine fingers. He then elaborated, "You must understand: his birth, his childhood, his academy years, his mission to wave, his chunin exams, his conflict with the akatsuki, his fight with Pein, his battle with the nine tails, and the events that led him to the Valley of End."

"SO LET US BEGIN!" Kei pointed at the screen and howled, "The heartbreaking story that is the birth of Naruto Uzumaki."

**LINE**

A/N:

Two stories in one day! I've had this written up for a year, but been too lazy to post. Have half of next chapter done, so expect another posting soon. I thought this type of story would be an interesting one, and surprised no one has really posted it yet. Enjoy!

Rookie14


End file.
